


Lock Lips

by AngieMartinelli



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieMartinelli/pseuds/AngieMartinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The idea of reading nauseating scripts wasn't such a problem when Angie Martinelli was involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock Lips

Peggy raised her eyebrow brazenly.

"Oh, come on, Grandma." Angie accused playfully, her familiar radiant smile spread across her cheeks making Peggy's heart clutch tightly against her chest. Peggy had found herself uncontrollably addicted with Angie Martinelli's smile the second she was graced with its presence. She noted the way Angie's eyes shone with a mixture of spirited and coy mirth that adorably crinkled slightly at the corners, or the way her eyebrows would arch comically when engrossedly talking about gossip within The Griffith. Of course, Peggy only knew these things because she was an agent, someone with a good eye and vigilant observation skills, absolutely nothing to do with the fact that she found herself entirely drawn to this endearing waitress. Nothing at all. "This could be my big break into Broadway, c'mon Peg."

Peggy's attempted to purse her lips, indicating a sense of resistance- there was no way in a million years she would have done this, no way – but Angie being, well Angie, noticed the obvious and uncontrollable upturn of her lips, which annoyingly gave her away. Angie smirked in triumph, causing a sigh to escape from Peggy's lips.

She had a high level of resistance, she had too, with being in the war, one had to learn control and discipline. But this, Angie Martinelli's light-hearted personality and those wide shining eyes, that Peggy was utterly convinced could very easily have brightened even the darkest days of New York, was completely out of her range. How anybody could have resisted this bubbly woman was beyond her.

"Alright, I'll help. But don't expect anything spectacular, acting has never been my forte." A small piece of Peggy faltered at yet another lie she created upon herself, and to Angie of all people.

"Excellent!" Angie voice rose in excitement as she quickly leaned over on her bed and grabbed the script that was laid out on her desk. "'Kay, so we're gonna have to start from the top of this page," she indicated, while scooching side by side next to Peggy on the bed, sharing the script, "my character ain't all the great, but Broadway waits for nobody, right?" Peggy attempted to smirk at her friend's usual buoyancy, but the closeness at which they were now sitting had become an increasing distraction, especially when the corner of her eyes noticed the slight upward hitch in Angie's diner uniform across her thigh. Her thoughts instantly narrowing to the idea of what it would be like to gently kiss her way up those - "Earth to English?" The snapping of fingers stirred Peggy away from her indecent thoughts; she prayed to God she hoped Angie hadn't seen the rising of a blush that had begun to slowly and irksomely spread across her cheeks. "Gee, Peg, you okay? Looking a little spaced out there."

"Perfectly fine," she had spoken; perhaps a little too croaky for her liking. She cleared her throat before nodding toward the script, "top of the page, yes?" The waitress nodded perkily before smiling.

"Yeah, I'm playing Betty, some ol' rich woman who's sisters to the main lead," Angie looked up to Peggy with an adorable downturn of her lips before speaking in a tone that deemed incredulous, "I woulda gone for the main role but my acting teacher said I'm too dramatic, or something like that, who'd of thought? An actress being too dramatic." A low chuckle escaped Peggy's lips, the scenario of Angie being told she's too dramatic was somewhat of an entertaining thought, she had imagined Angie's overly expressive face and hand motions while arguing the opposite with her usual theatrical flair.

"I honestly don't know where they would have gathered that idea," she had replied light-heartedly with the familiar sound of that teasing tone they had both become secretly accustomed to within their conversations, causing Angie to roll her eyes. Peggy watched as joyous merriment then delicately appeared across her soft features.

"Shut up, English and read some lines with me."

 

.

 

They had spent the better half of an hour going through the script; genuine laughter filled the room as they read cheesy lines that, from Peggy's perspective, were just damn right nauseating. Whoever had written that script should do the world a favour and give up their job before Peggy decided the cringe worthy lines was too much for her to cope with.

Though, the idea of reading nauseating scripts wasn't such a problem when Angie Martinelli was involved.

Throughout the hour they had slowly become more relaxed; leaning on the bed next to another while they read their parts. Peggy would have lied if she admitted she didn't want more of this, that she didn't crave these moments of the day while at work – just the simplicity of being around somebody who she could act natural around and allow her to partially forget the dangers of the real world. There was just something about Angie that was endearing. And though she tried against her will to fight her growing affection towards this affable woman, she just found herself powerless to the loving whims that were constantly building for Angie.

"We can wrap it up here if you wanna?" Angie said as they finished reading out one of the pages, "we both got to get up early tomorrow anyway." The words sounded unconvincing to Peggy's ears, making her smirk as she shook her head slightly before turning the script's page.

"We may as well read the last page," her tone was light as she glanced at Angie with amusement. "Heaven forbid I read all of that to not see how this catastrophe ends," her, what Angie called 'English snark', caused Angie to chuckle quietly as she then held onto the script. Peggy quickly read over the first few lines and her stomach flipped. She re-read the lines over; convinced her mind was playing dark tricks - confusing her recently developing thoughts toward Angie to the reality of what the black ink read.

WILLIAM:  
I MISSED YOU, DARLING.

[BETTY RUNS TOWARDS WILLIAM. THEY BOTH SMILE AND SHARE A KISS]

FADE OUT.

"Well, hope you're willin' to lock lips then, English." The boldness of her reply made Peggy's heart flutter. The concealed emotions she had tried to bury released tenfold as she blinked at Angie, her chest strained and stomach suddenly feeling like it had been tightened in knots.

"I-" Her voice had hitched slightly, "I don't see that as a problem," she noticed the tightened grip she had while clutching the script and damned herself inwardly before unnoticeably drawing in a breath to calm herself – the same protocol often used when she was in the field, long and slow breathing, to control any nerves.

Peggy licked her lips before looking up from the sheet, her eyes instantly searching into Angie's own. A spark of hope ignited within Peggy's chest as she noticed the slight dilation within her pupils before watching Angie's lips slowly upturn into a smirk. And within a matter of seconds, all precaution became lost to the wind.

Peggy closed any distance between them, her hands reaching to caress Angie's cheeks causing an unexpected squeak from the diner girl, "English!", that soon became an inaudible mumble as Peggy gently but enthusiastically pressed their lips together – a soft hum emanating from the back of her throat at the feel of Angie's lower lip, supple and oh so addicting.

One of Angie's hands travelled behind her neck, pulling her even closer and making Peggy react with a moan, which was only further expressed when she felt her other hand creep their way up her thigh. Her mind was spinning, the world crashing down around her once more as she deepened the kiss, revelling in the feel of Angie's tender mouth, whilst her hands then moved to grip around the small and petite waist that she had always admired when she watched the woman waltz around the diner. Bloody hell, she was in too deep.

She moved back an inch before her attention was then drawn to the sharp jawline she so very well remembers thinking about, often. "Geez, Peg," Angie moaned as her head fell back, allowing the other more access, which Peggy took every advantage of, making sure to lick slowly along the base of her neck, tenderly kissing her and leaving rosy marks in its place – covering her in evidence that was plainly Peggy Carter's signature, blood red lipstick.

Angie tilted her head down to press another kiss to Peggy's lips, this one more leisurely slow but still as endearingly wanton. When they both pulled back their breathing was heavy, and the script they had both clung onto beforehand was crumpled upon repair on the floor beneath them – they both found themselves too high off their recent activity to give a damn. "You didn't even say your line," Angie breathed out, a chuckle escaping her. Peggy smirked before lazily placing a kiss on her nose.

"Well, I've been well informed that I talk too much."


End file.
